


In Which Steve Is Jealous But Claims Not To Be

by misbehavingvigilante



Series: Tales Inspired by the Discord Year 1 [21]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Ultimates
Genre: Internalized Homophobia, Jealous Steve Rogers, M/M, repressed Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 13:00:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20097625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbehavingvigilante/pseuds/misbehavingvigilante
Summary: Things are complicated with Tony.Steve knows he’s not always the easiest person to get along with so maybe some of that tension is because of him, or at least he admits that on his more charitable days. They don’t really argue all that much, which should mean that their relationship has no complications, but somehow it does regardless.Somehow, Thor doesn’t seem to have the same problems with Tony.





	In Which Steve Is Jealous But Claims Not To Be

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FestiveFerret](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FestiveFerret/gifts).

> Hello uwu, ferret made a post about stony discords and thus brought me into this wonderful fandom so when I heard there was a birthday I had to jump straight on that. I hope you like this, I know you like ults very much so I hope this is a nice treat!
> 
> ** Huge ** shoutout to [Loran ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loran_Arameri/profile) who not only wonderfully beta this fic for me catching many, many errors I missed but was also my ults checker making sure to correct little details I got wrong and that my characterization was on point. 
> 
> The main thing I knew of Ults in meme format  
1\. *slaps Ults Steve Rogers* this big boy can fit so much _Repression_ in him  
2\. Ults Tony Stark has big thot energy and you ** can't ** change my mind  
3\. Everyone is Ults is wearing 'We Are All Assholes' shirt 
> 
> If you think I missed any tags/warnings please let me know. 
> 
> With that said, enjoy~!

Things are complicated with Tony.

Steve knows he’s not always the easiest person to get along with so maybe some of that tension is because of him, or at least he admits that on his more charitable days. They don’t really argue all that much, which should mean that their relationship has no complications, but somehow it does regardless.

Somehow, Thor doesn’t seem to have the same problems with Tony.

He likes Thor, he’s friends with Thor, but Steve very much doesn’t like Thor at this moment.

Why? Like more things in his life than Steve is willing to permit, it seems to lead back to Tony somehow. Thor and Tony are just talking, pleased with whatever subject it is they’re discussing judging by how at ease their body language is, by the emotions flickering on their faces, and the cadence of their tone lilting in some areas to laugh or to show amusement, always pleased . Not that Steve is actually listening in to what is being said exactly; it has been clear the conversation doesn’t involve him, so he’s let it drift into background noise instead.

As much as he can at least, with super soldier hearing and focus it isn’t entirely possible without leaving the room altogether which probably would have been the better choice, all things considered. But Steve doesn’t quite want to leave Tony alone with Thor.

It is a strange thought, what would really happen if he did?

It isn’t entirely a secret that Tony’s preferences skew towards men on occasion, the press has reported on it more than once. But of those incidents seemed to be mostly things that would generate moral outrage by their nature: orgies, threesomes, and semi-public sexual escapades; which in true Tony fashion could simply be one of his contrived plans to get back at the press that Steve couldn’t even begin to understand.

Repeated incidents report that Tony could truly swing _ that _ way, it isn’t as if Tony hasn’t flirted with anything that walks before. Gender doesn’t seem to be determent, as Tony has certainly flirted with Steve before even when Steve has made it clear where he stands on those advances.

Tony backed off to a certain degree, clearly valuing their friendship, but still too much of an asshole not to want to get under his skin by calling him terms of endearment like beautiful, darling, sweetheart, but he shies away from complimenting his figure now.

For the most part, that is. If Tony can get away with it, if he can deflect it into it merely appearing that he’s complimenting Steve on his physique from a point of envy or if he’s trying to talk Steve up to someone, he’ll do it. With a memory like his however, Steve knows many of the same things that Tony says are lines that Tony has already said during his past flirtations, so he doubts Tony’s interest is as far removed as he’s making it appear.

Right now, though it seems like Thor doesn’t mind Tony’s behavior. Then again, Thor is from a different planet, a different culture altogether, a God supposedly, at least by Asgardian standards.

Steve still can’t help but think this isn’t the place. They’ve been called in for a training session to help keep the Ultimates in the top shape they need to be to serve this country, so here all of them still are, lingering in the training room. The training room of all places seems to not be the appropriate place to have this little tryst to be, at least back in Steve’s day it wouldn’t have been, there was a degree of secrecy for these sorts of affairs.

The world isn’t quite like that any longer. But then the world has changed a lot since he went under, and Steve couldn’t agree that all of it was for the better. He is hard pressed some days to find anything good in this new world, but other days he can bring it up more easily.

His teammates for one, are a source of good, a camaraderie similar to what he shared with soldiers back during the war. He has missed that sense of belonging, the sense of duty and what he gets instead is not quite the same, but it isn’t bad either.

Right now, though? He’s wishing for the simpler times.

Where he doesn’t have to see his two friends so clearly familiar and fondling each other so out in the open like this. Tony has his hand on Thor’s arm looking up at the man, leaning in too close, far closer than anyone other than lovers should be, his eyes sparkling with merriment, and in general, looking like he’s having a good time chatting up someone other than **Steve** that is blond and big.

Steve grits his teeth and before he knows it a punching bag is sliding across the floor, thanks to the full weight of his punch behind it. When did he get so angry? Why is he so angry over this? It doesn’t make any sense.

That does finally get Thor and Tony’s attention off each other, and onto him instead.

Of course, now, Steve doesn’t want it; he doesn’t want to deal with either of them.

“I guess they just don’t make them like they used to,” Steve says as an explanation before exiting the room without a clear designation in mind, just any other place in the Triskelion that isn’t occupied right now.

There’s a muted conversation behind him but Steve truly pays it no mind this time as he tries to bridge the hallway in as little time as possible and get to the elevator. Of course, then, Tony decides to call after him, repeatedly, and in the context of what he was imagining what Thor and Tony might be getting up to it is far from the best timing.

Tony’s pace isn’t going to be enough to catch up with him before the elevator doors shut so Steve sticks his hand in between the closing doors and forces them open with his strength leaving clear indentions on one of the doors as they squeak back into place.

Steve couldn't say why, but he doesn’t deny Tony.

Steve isn’t sure what Tony sees on his face, but Tony stares at him wordlessly for a moment before joining him in the elevator as the doors shut behind them, and they’re alone together.

“So are we going to talk about that?”

Steve stiffens, “What’s there to talk about?”

“You’re right, we don’t have to talk.” Tony acquiesces and Steve is a fool to think that’s the end of it, because Tony is such a stubborn man, just like him in that regard. “So instead of talking, why don’t you just take what you want?”

Tony’s eyes flicker to him, and there’s a clear amount of desire in his gaze and he invites himself into Steve’s personal space like he belongs there.

“I don’t know what you mean.” Steve curls his hands into fists unconsciously, because he can guess what Tony means. The most frightening aspect is that Tony may not be off base about what Steve wants.

“Yes, you do.” There’s only a hair’s breadth of space when Tony takes another step forward, a wicked smile on his face that Steve recognizes from the several times he’s seen Tony outwit an opponent whether in a physical or a verbal altercation, “Because darling, if you really were straight, you wouldn’t have been jealous~”

Steve has never been one to back down from a fight, and maybe it’s wrong to think of this as a fight, but it’s the only way he knows how to categorize it. He grabs Tony and pushes him against the back wall of the elevator, not gently either by the slight wince he gives, even if Tony never loses that smirk completely. So assured and confident that he’s won, Steve wants to put him in his place.

“As if you don’t act this way with everyone.”

“Ah, Steve, are you calling me a slut?” Tony laughs, lyrical and languid as if he isn’t bothered at all, it showcases Tony’s throat quite well when he throws his head back and Steve finds him focusing on that far more than he should. “I’ve heard that before, I suppose that’s one thing the press got right. It still doesn’t change the fact that you want me.”

“I shouldn’t.”

“But you do.”

Silence stretches between them and Steve should let go of Tony, walk out of the elevator, and just try to forget this ever happened but he does neither of those things. “If you’re waiting for a verbal confirmation, you’ll be waiting for a long time.”

“Oh, sweetheart. I don’t need one. I know you want me and I want you; we can both get something out of this arrangement. You want to fuck me and get it out of your system, and never talk about it, again? I can do that. I offer discretion.”

“I doubt you would know subtlety if it hit you in the face.”

“Maybe not,” Tony admits with a tilt of his head, “but you could come all over my face, if that’s what you want.”

It is an appealing thought. It intrigues Steve more than he thought it would, after all Tony is the kind of person to blow a stranger in the elevator and proudly wear the evidence of such on his face, and no one would have to know it was him. With Tony’s technology know how, he knows how to leave no digital trace, and the idea of marking Tony in such a way is tempting.

It would make him shut up for once.

“See? I knew that would work, because I can’t talk if I’m choking on your cock.”

Steve lets go of Tony’s wrists, not needing to look underneath the fabric to know he’s left bruises when he restrained Tony, and takes a step back. “Well?”

“Well, sorry, beautiful. I would have thought you would just manhandled me to my knees instead.”

“I’m not doing all the work for you, Tony.”

“At least you agree it’s a job what with the teeth placement, the jaw stress, suction, and oh the gag reflex, if you have one. I don’t by the way.” Tony says all the while moving to his knees and beginning to undo his pants, showing that he can indeed multi task to Steve’s relief since he doesn’t want to be kept waiting any longer. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna chat, I'm on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/thiefoftruth26).


End file.
